1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
As the invention of controlling brightness of a displayed image by controlling lighting time of a solid-state light source, there is a display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-354717), for example. The display device uses an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source and obtains lighting time of the light source per field based on input image signals. The display device lengthens the lighting time of the light source when a necessary amount of light per field is larger, and shortens the lighting time of the light source when the necessary amount of light per field is smaller.
As the solid-state light source of the display device, there is an LD (Laser Diode) light source other than the LED, for example. The LD light source has a property that the amount of light changes depending on the temperature. In the case where the drive current is constant, the amount of light increases when the junction temperature is lower and the amount of light decreases when the junction temperature is higher. When the lighting time is controlled as in the display device of Patent Document 1, and the lighting time is lengthened and the state of the larger amount of light continues, the junction temperature rises. In this case, even if the lighting times per field are the same, when the time elapses, the amount of light changes due to the temperature rise. Further, when the lighting time is shortened and the state of the smaller amount of light continues, the junction temperature falls. In this case, even if the lighting times per field are the same, when the time elapses, the amount of light changes due to the temperature fall.